Only at Wammy's: The story of Tira
by Doom-Kitty-Gir-Reow
Summary: Tira regrets going to Wammy's. Until she meets Mello. Things get interesting when theystart fighting. Later, they find out that they need each other to succeed. MelloXOC
1. First Impression

Ok, so I'm new to all this, so don't be mad if it's bad.

Also, just to clear things up, I don't own Death Note...just Tira...and my other OCs(who will be here next chapter).

...

Thunder had just started. She forgot all about bringing her umbrella, so she just sat in the car. 'This is so stupid' the girl said to herself. She only sighed and waited for the man in charge to show up. 'I just know I'll hate it here' the girl told herself, not noticing the man walk next to the car. "Welcome to Wammy's," he said to her as she stepped out of the car. "My name is Roger. You must be our new student Tanya Reynold."

The girl only rolled her eyes at this. "I heard you guys use fake names," she started, staring at the school. "I have one made up for myself already, I'm Tira from now on."

Roger laughed at this. "So, you already know why you're here?" The girl, Tira, just nodded. "Well then, let's go in before we get sick."

'This is gonna be one long stay,' Tira muttered to herself, grabbing her bags.

After a few minutes of walking, they stood outside of a room. "This will be your room." "Oh joy," Tira say sarcastically. She threw her bags in the room.

Suddenly, a boy ran up to Roger. "ROGER, L IS LOOKING FOR YOU!!" the boy yelled. "Of course, Tira, I'm sorry, but I must leave now. I'll have someone show you around in an hour." And with that, Roger was gone.

Tira just watched him leave. After 5 seconds of watching, she strolled into her room. She glanced at her watch. It was 1, meaning she missed lunch. 'I may as well get changed out of these wet clothes,' she thought to herself. She went over to a bag and pulled out some clothes. She quickly changed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a striped grey and black tank top. Her pants were black and had ties on them. Her shoes were black Vans. She smirked, them brushed her black waist length hair with red highlights quickly.

She sighed. Tira was really bored. She only took 15 minutes to change and brush her hair, so she decided to draw. Remembering what the orphanage looked like outside, she began to draw. She wanted to sketch the place from her memories, but ended up drawing a haunted looking church. She giggled at her art, placing it on her desk. She looked outside, suprised to see the sun. "I had to get here on Saturday, now I HAVE to go to class on Monday," Tira spoke to herself.

_KNOCK KNOCK!!_

Tira walked over to the door and opened it. In front of her was a red headed boy. He held a game in his hands, staring at that instead of seeing if anyone answered. She didn't how he could see at all, noticing himwearing goggles. "What?" Tira asked, half annoyed, half bored.

"Hi," the boy said, not looking up. "I'm Matt, I'm here to show you around."

"Whatever," Tira mumbled, not wanting to wander with this gamer.

...

After hours of going through hallways and rooms, they stopped. "This is the playroom, but barely anyone goes in there." Tira looked up. "Why," Tira asked, now more interested. "Near goes in there all the time, Mello hates Near, so-" Matt then realized Tira didn't know who he was talking about.

"Sorry," Matt said. "I forgot you were new. Mello and Near are the smartest people at this place. Mello gets angry because Near always beats him at stuff," Matt explained, Tira barely paying any attention to the rest. "Whatever," Tira finally sighed. "I could really care less."

Matt nodded, then asked for the time. "It's around 5:30" Tira talked as if time wasn't important.

"DINNER," Matt yelled in an excited tone, which scared Tira. "Let's go..." Matt stopped. "What's your name," he asked. "I'm Tira, ok," Tira was getting annoyed. Matt began yelling again. "OK, LET'S GO TIRA"

Finally, after a little bit of running and the suprisingly short line(they got there before a lot of kids), Tira and Matt were sitting and talking, Matt with a bit of concern on his face.

"What," Tira finally wanted to know why he was looking at her like that.

Matt was about to speak when all the kids heard someone yell, "WHO THE HELL IS SITTING IN MY SPOT?!" Mello had entered the dining hall to find Tira sitting there.

Tira lazily looked at Mello, who seemed angry at her. 'That's why Matt was staring at me' Tira mentally told herself.

Tira didn't get frightened like the others, in fact, she smirked. "2 things about this" Tira started. "1:If this is your spot, then why weren't you here first. And 2:I'd like to see someone make me move,"

Tira admired her words while everyone gasped. No one ever talked back to Mello and didn't get something broken.

Mello gave her a death glare, which made Tira laugh. "Fine, I'll make you move," and with that, Mello charged at Tira. Tira stood up, smiling the whole time. "This is gonna be a lot of fun," Tira happily stated to the people around her.

...

Ok, that's it for chapter 1. I need to think of chapter 2. It will definitely include the fight, mabye another OC, and more. PLEASE REVIEW!! )


	2. The Infirmary meeting

YAY!! After finding my favorite cereal and eating, my ideas for this chapter somehow got in my head. So enjoy!!

Again, I don't own Death Note, just the OCs and this story.

...

Mello was only a few feet away when a plan came to Tira. She thought of a great way to humiliate him. Just at Mello got closer to Tira, she got on the ground. 'Heh, I'll just kick her' Mello thought to himself. So he tried. Right when his foot was two inches from her face, Tira grabbed his leg and threw him. He got up to the girl, who seemed distracted by the cheering, and punched her right in the jaw. She flew til she hit the ground.

"...You...ASSHOLE!!" Tira was screaming now. She grabbed Mello's arm and yanked, making a poppong noise which startled everyone...including Mello and Tira. Mello reacted by taking Tira's arm and snapping it, making Tira scream even more

"ENOUGH," comanded a voice that shocked everyone. Tira looked up fast to see someone approaching them. He wore a white shirt and blue pants. No shoes. His hair was messy, but Tira liked it.

He looked at both Mello and Tira. "I'll take you both to the nurse," he said. "But L, SHE STARTED IT," Mello protested. Tira frowned. "I'm Tira, NOT 'she'," Tira said. "Both of you, come with me," L said, motioning them to follow. Both kids got up. Tira felt something in her mouth, so she spit. It was blood. She also noticed that Mello's nose was bleeding. 'Probably from hitting the ground' Tira thought.

At the infirmary, both were told to lie down. Tira took the first one she saw. Mello took the bed next to her. They had to stay for the night due to their arms. Tira could very much care less.

...Tira was listening to the silence til she heard a voice. "Why does it seem like you could care less if you were alive or not?" It was Mello. "Why do you care," Tira sighed.

"Just answer," Mello replied.

"Cause life can be taken from you in just a second," Tira replied deeply.

"So why not live it at its fullest?"

"You can die during that time, you'll die heart broken."

Silence followed. Then Mello heard a sound like someone crying.

"What's your problem," Mello uncaringly asked.

"You sounded like my parents for a second," Tira sobbed.

"What, you hated your parents?"

"HELL NO...I just hate remembering them."

"Why?" Mello figured this was more fun then sleeping. Plus, he could get some dirt on this girl.

"If I t-try to remember them a-at all," Tira was stuttering now. "I remember their death."

Mello suddenly felt pity for this girl. "How did they die?"

"WHY, SO YOU CAN MOCK ME??"

"I just wanna know is all." Mello was getting irritated.

"...Tell no one." Tira started whispering. "They were pyros. The set the place on fire and burned to the ground with my house."

"...Wow, hard."

...

Matt walked in to visits his friends. He was surprised to here them talking to each other. Then an erie silence.

'Oh shit' he thought, walking in.

What he saw suprised him a lot.

_Both were in one bed, Mello holding onto Tira, both sound asleep._

Matt stood there for a few seconds, pondering over why they were like that.

'Aw, who cares, in the morning, I bet both of them willbe back to hating each other.' Matt listened to this thought go through his head a few times, then sighed.

Suddenly, a green haired girl(yes, green haired) walked over to the door to see if anyone was there. She saw the three perfectly clear. She seemed very angry seeing Mello lying next to the new girl.

"So, the new girl thinks she can make the moves on MY Mello, huh," she spoke out loud to herself. "Well, she has another thing coming. NO ONE MESSES WITH APOLLO!!"

With that the girl marched away, already forming a plan to humiliate Tira.

...

OK, IM DONE...2 in one night, sweet. I'll work on the others tomorow, or something.

I'm definitely putting Apollo in the next one, and mabye a few more OCs.

Til then, bye.


	3. Friends N Enemies

Ok, so here's chapter 3. I hope I can make this story a little interesting.

Still, I don't own Death Note, just the OCs and this story.

...

"Shit, what was I thinking," Tira growled to herself, not believing her actions from last night. "If this gets out, I'll kill someone. I swear I will. At least I didn't tell that jerk the tru-" Tira got quiet. She heard noise inside her room.

"WHO ARE YOU 2," Tira screeched. The 2 strangers looked up, astonished. Then, they relaxed and smiled. "Hey there," the brunette said happily. "I'm Neko and this," she said, pointing to the girl with red and blue hair, "is Kandy. We are your roommates. Nice to meet you."

"Whatever. I'm Tira...What time is it anyway?" Tira called out confused.

"A little past 8," Kandy cheered. "We can still get breakfast. Let's go."

...

The girls got their food and sat down next to Matt, Mallo(who wasn't happy to see Tira), and a green haired girl. "Hi everyone," Neko called to them.

"Hi," said the green haired one quickly, mostly to Tira. "I'm Apollo. You must be the new girl, Tira." Tira only huffed. "Uh, guys, can we move," Matt said to Mello, Kandy, and Neko, seeing the anger in the other 2. The 4 then moved to an open table.

"Listen, bitch," Apollo hissed, looking at Tira angrily, "If you think Mello will ever like you, then you thought wrong. Mello is MINE, got that?" "Tira had dozed off, not paying ant attention at all. "...What," Tira questioned lazily, irritating Apollo. "Well," Apollo started, getting up. "Mabye this will convince you." With that, Apollo spilled orange juice and milk on Tira. Tira felt her anger grow, but instead ran out. "Don't think I'm a wuss, bitch." Tira called, gritting her teeth. "I'll get revenge."

Tira ran to her room and changed(she had to anyway, her clothes were from yesterday). She looked in the mirror. A white shirt with zebra stripes, a black mini skirt and black leg warmers, and no shoes. Her hair was fine. She then studied her face. 'Angry looking ice blue eyes, small nose, normal mouth, and no blemishes. I look so much like you, mom.' Tira left, looking for something to do. After a while, she found a room with a light on. 1 kid was in there, so Tira entered cautiosly.

Tira saw that the kid had stacked up cards. She stood there, just pondering how he did that, til the boy spoke up. "Can I help you with something," was all he said. "Uh, no, I'm just gonna hang around here, if that's ok." Tira was still half out of reality. "Um, so, are you gonna tell me who you are?" Tira felt herself go red. 'Why are you sounding so stupid. DON'T show weakness.'

"I'm Near, and you are," the boy said so uninterested. "Tira, I'm Tira. Can I help out with something?" She saw Near starting to place dominoes, even though she remembered Matt's warning. "What, don't you think I'm a freak, like the others?" Near asked emotionlessly. "Nah, you're ok, you're the only one who I don't have a problem with, besides Matt," Tira explained. Near smiled a little, still facing away from Tira. "Ok, you may help," Near spoke quietly.

After a few hours of placing domino after domino, Tira stopped when she heard someone call for her. "Tira, Roger is looking for you," Matt called in, seeing her with Near. "Ok, see ya whenever, Near," Tira called out while running out the door.

"Why were you hanging with Near," Matt asked with a little concern. "Don't you remember what I said?" "Yes," Tira said before changing the subject. "What does Roger want?" "I think you and Mello are in trouble for what happened yesterday," Matt sighed. Tira only smirked at this. After all, this wasn't the first time she had ever gotten into trouble.

"Mello, Tira, your behaviors aren't acceptable," Roger scowled. "You both have detention for three days for a month. I hope you 2 will learn some manners." Mello smirked, munching away at his chocolate(Tira just noticed this addiction of his). Tira just rolled her eyes and walked out, lightly shoving Mello.

"Thanks a lot Mello, now my reputation of being a trouble maker continues." Tira said sarcatically. She was always a trouble maker, wherever she went. She hated it. "And dude, what with all the chocolate, if you keep that up, you won't have any teeth when you turn 20." Mello turned to say something, but stopped and looked at Tira. '5"2, ice blue eyes, kinda skinny, and noly 13, like himself.' "Whatever, what was all that stuff at breakfast?" He really wanted to know.

"Your bitch queen Apollo dumped her drinks on me, she thinks I have a crush on you." Tira growled whlie speaking. She heard Mello laugh. "WHAT?" Tira almost yelled. "Why would anyone like you. You're stuck up and a total bitch." Mello told her off, making Tira smirk. "Oh, for a second there, I thought you were talking about me, but you just explained yourself." Tira just told Mello off.

"Tira, let's go, we want to rearrange the room," came a familiar voice. It was Kandy. "Ok, ok, just hold on while I do something." tira said ever so calmly. Then, out of nowhere, she slapped the chocolate out of Mello's hand and stomped on it. She then ran, knowing Mello was ganno choke her if she hung around any longer. "So long, sucker," Tira yelled, running away with Kandy and Neko running beside her.

The only thing was, Tira wasn't aware of what Kandy and Neko had planned AFTER rearranging the room.

...

That's it, my head really hurts. I'll try to make the next chapter when my head stops hurting.

Oh yeah, Neko and Kandy are to represent my 2 best friends.


	4. Remembering the Past

OMG, I can't believe people actually reviewed my story, THANX!!

Ok, I still don't own Death Note, TAKE THAT LAWYERS!!

...

Right when they entered the room, Neko screeched "I CALL TOP BUNK!!" There was a bunk bed and a regular bed. "Fine, but I want the regular bed." Tira said with little excitement. Kandy was running to her ipod, turning on some music. The girls spent the next hour putting stuff away, complaining that they lost something, moving stuff, and joking with each other.

"Ok, now that that's done," Kandy started with an evil grin, "We wanna test to see if you like anyone yet." Neko held up pictures of some guys. 10 minutes went and Tira kept getting negative on them. Finally they came up to 3 familiar people, Near, Matt, and Mello.

"How about Near. Do you like him?"

"Only as a friend, otherwise no."

"It's the truth...How about Matt? Lots think he's cute."

"Matt's cool, but not my type. So, no."

"Wow, truthful much. What do you think about Mello then?"

"He's a jerk. I hate him with all my heart." Tira turned from the picture.

A moment later, Neko was right next to Tira, grinning like there was no tomorrow. "Tira, you are finally a liar. According to this test, you like Mello." Neko finished speaking, that grin still on her face.

"NO I DON'T!!" Tira was screaming, turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"I KNEW IT," screamed her roomates and another angry voice. A moment later, Apollo was in their room, trying to tackle Tira. "HE'S MINE BITCH." Apollo screeched. Tira punched her til Apollo was on the ground. "Don't barge in here, drama queen." Tira said irritated. She then grabbed a sharpie and drew all over Apollo, remembering breakfast. "And," Tira began, walking out of her room, "There is my revenge for that incident earlier." Apollo got up, furious, and began chasing Tira down the halls, til they bumped into 2 people.

"Watch it, asses," Mello cussed, then, seeing Tira, grabbed, her by the throat, pulling her up and giving her a death glare. "BITCH, YOU OWE ME ANOTHER BAR OF CHOCOLATE," Mello screamed. "Mels, just cool it, why don't ya," Matt was behind him, eyes glued on his DS. Then, both boys saw another girl before lauging hysterically. Apollo was a sharpie mess. Apollo stared daggers at Tira. "You are so gonna pay for embarrassing me in front of Mello," Apollo stated before dashing away.

Tira was still in the air from Mello choking her. She was getting dizzy. Then, she fell. "Mels, cool it, she almost passed out," a girly voice scolded. 'Thanks Kandy' Tira thought, before really passing out.

_Flashback Time._

_'Mommy, where are you?' Tanya shivered. She hated being alone, especially at night. Suddenly, she heard laughing, then screaming. Though she was horrified, she ran towards the noise. 'Mommy, daddy?' She saw her parents. They sat there, watching a movie. Tanya just stood there in horror. Another man was in the next room, pointing a gun at her parents. 'MOMMY, DADDY, LOOK OUT.' BANG. That's what she heard before seeing her parents fall to the ground. 'T-Tanya...run.' 'B-be strong Tanya. N-never show w-weakness.' Those were the last words her parents said to her. She only ran, clinging to those words._

_End Flashback._

"Huh," Tira groaned, opening her eyes and looking around. Her head was pounding. Kandy and Neko were on one side of the bed, while Matt and Mello were on the other. They were in her room.

"Tira, are you ok," Neko asked with worried eyes.

"Y-Yeah...how did I get back here," Tira managed to stutter.

"Mello carried you back," Kandy said. "We told Matt to carry you cuz we trusted him more, but Mello insisted on carrying you." With those final words, Mello turned a little red, while Kandy and Neko smirked. Tira blushed.

"That reminds me," Kandy began, looking at the already red Tira. "Mello, we thought you should know that Tira-" she was stopped by Tira's hand over her mouth. "You tell him and you are so dead." With that, Kandy got quiet.

"Awww, I wanna know," Matt said childishly.

"I'll tell you some other time, Matt," Tira said quickly.

"Hey Tira," Mello started, chewing on another bar of chocolate, "On the way back here, you seemed like you were scared of something, what's up?"

"That's none of your business, now is it blondie?" Tira said, smiling.

Mello showed more anger. "Well, sorry for caring about you, bitch." Mello growled, leaving the room.

Matt smirked. "I think Mello likes you, he sure does call you a bitch lot." Tira looked at him like he was crazy. "AWWW," Kandy schreeched. "Tira is so happy, she is speechless."

"Ok," Tira began, getting up from her bed. "Now everyone in this room knows I like Mello. If any of you spill this to anyone, you will find yourselves very speechless," Tira held up her fist to make sure her message got through.

"Ok, so when are YOU gonna tell him then?" Matt asked.

Tira looked at him, smirking. "In a few weeks, now shut up and go back to playing your game, stupid."

...

OK, CHAPTER 4 IS DONE. If you want a character based on you in this, send me a discription of them. You know, gender, clothing style, eye and hair color, how they act, anything special. I can't make chapter five without some ideas. Muchos gracias (which is spanish for 'thank you.'


	5. idk

I really hope you like this story so far, cuz I'm staying up til 2 in the freaking morning working on this chapter. It's for the people reading this.

I don't own Death Note sob. I also don't own Leanne(RN-Bellandy Smith)PS-THANK YOU CHIBICHIBIMOONSTAR for the character, I owe u or Maiya(RN-Myzukirah Hatori)PS-THANK YOU ALSO TO AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi(those 2 saved me, lol). the story and the other OCs are mine though.GAWD, that took longmore thanx at the end.

...

The bells finally rang for lunch. Tira and her friends ran for the dining hall, almost killing each other to get in first. After a little arguing over whho realy won(and Matt complaining that Neko stepped on his foot), the trio found a table with two other girls there. They looked like they didn't really like each other, but both really wanted the table(it was closest to the door).

"Hi," said the girl with orange hair, who was smiling brilliantly. "I'm Leanne, this is Maiya," with that, she pointed to the girl with shoulder legnth black hair. Leanne got quiet after that, moving to sit next to Matt. Maiya only put her head on the table, looking at the group like she didn't care.

"Tira, Kandy, Neko, and I'm Matt," Matt said, pointing to each girl as her introduced them.

Tira went to studying the girls. Leanne had on a long sleeved white shirt, a green skirt, knee high pink and blue socks, and regular white sneakers on. She seemed to smile a lot, mkaing Tira less nervous about her. She had soft, gray eyes. In front of her was a stack of waffles. 'At lunch...She must really dig waffles,' Tira made this mental note before studying Maiya.

She was wearing a black shirt with a bunch of undescribable pictures on it. She also had a half frilly skirt on. Fishnet leggings as well as shiny black shoes. Her nails were shiny black, which Tira had to admit, looked awesome. Her eyes were shiny gold. Tira found that she liked the necklace. 'I best not get on her bad side.' Tira made this note before sitting.

"I'm looking forward to being friends," Tira said, trying her best to ignore Mello, who was now storming in to see most of the chairs already taken. Two chairs were left, one between Neko and Maiya, the other between Matt and Tira. He chose the one next to Tira and Matt. Apollo stormed over, seeing Mello, and took the last chair.

"Why do so many people follow you guys," Maiya said, sounding rather sad.

"Well, Mello here followed cuz he likes Tira, and Apollo is here cuz of Mello," Neko said, only to be hit by Mello, Tira, and Apollo at the same time.

"Well it's true," Neko muttered to herself.

Leanne didn't seem to mind the extra company. In fact, she was already in a conversation with Matt about some game she never heard of. "Uh," Tira wanted to ask Maiya something, "Maiya, where did you get that necklace?" "Why do you care?" Maiya returned, sighing deeply. Just as Tira was about to answer, another girl walked over, pushed Apollo away, and sat down. "Hey Mels, hey Matt," she said nodding to the boys. "Afternoon Rieva," both said in unison. "Oh, yeah, intro, that's Neko, Kandy, Leanne, Maiya, Tira, and Apollo." Matt pointed to each girl(like with the other two girls).

Back to observing. Black hair in a ponytail, bangs on right side of head. Gray eyes hiding self. Grey tank top and dark blue jeans. High tobs, black with red lace.Black wristbands with red middle. Looks tough. Is eating a lot? 'Ok, shes...confusing." Tira concluded. She sat back and watched what her 'friends' were doing. Matt was in a conversation with Leanne. Maiya was sitting there, sad expression. Neko and Kandy were talking and giggling. Mello was munching on chocolate while listening to Rieva. Apollo was giving her a death glare. "This is gonna be one fun stay," Tira murmured to herself.

**I'M GONNA SKIP THE REST OF THAT DAY AND MOST OF THE NEXT DAY.**

"UGH, how do you guys stand so much work," Tira hated that the teachers gave them so much work. "You get used to it," Rieva spoke finally. Neko and Kandy invited Rieva, Maiya, and Leanne over for a study party. "Now quit bitching and do your fucking work."

_10 minutes later_

"Ok, who wants to go bother the boys," Kandy asked the whole room. All hands shot up. "YAY, TIME FOR THE PARTY TO START." Neko screamed. Maiya looked up and smirked. "First time for that," Tira mumbled. "Rieva, you've been here the longest, lead the way."

With that, the girls ran out and tried to figure out if they were there or not. When they found Matt and Mello's room(they heard Mello yelling at Matt to quit bothering him to play), they knocked. Matt opened the door, almost trampled by the girls running in. "HEY HEY PARTY PEOPLE," Leanne yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLS DOING HERE," Mello yelled to them. "What the fuck Mels. We are bored out of our fucking minds. What the hell do you think we're doing here." Rieva replied. Tira laughed. "Well, it is after hours," Matt brought up. "And your point is," Leanne asked. Silence followed. "So, can we stay for a while," Neko asked. No reply.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take that as a yes," Tira said, sitting on Matt's bed. Kandy giggled, about to say something. "You say anything about me and Mello liking each other, you'll be sorry," Tira warned, showing a fist. Kandy got quiet.

"I found chocolate," Neko called in a singing voice. Mello looked up, definitely pissed. "Give it," he demanded, running towards Neko. "Catch Kandy," she said, passing it to Kandy. Mello ran towards Kandy, who, in turn, passed it to Leanne. "You better give it to me," Mello warned. Leanne threw it to Maiya. Mello stormed to her. Maiya threw it to Rieva. "DAMMIT RIEVA, GIVE IT BACK," Mello yelled. "Nah," Rieva said, passing to Tira. Tira sat on the top bunk. "You want it," she said, holding the chocolate over the edge. "DUH," Mello yelled, jumping for it. "Too bad," Tira said, laughing. Mello grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She banged her head on the floor. Rieva, hearing this, walked over and punched Mello. "Dammit Mels, we wanted to have a little fun. Fucking killjoy," she said, throwing the chocolate at him.

After that, the girls left. "Oh, you guys should clean your room, it's a mess," Maiya called before leaving.

Mello was pissed. "That's the last time they get in here." Mello growled. "Come on Mels," Matt said, obviously not angry in the least bit. "You know you liked the fact that Tira was here. I was happy that Leanne was here. We have a lot in common. Just admi-" Matt was cut off by a punch from Mello. "Don't even finish. There is no way I like some bitch I just met a few days ago." Mello was furious. "I wouldn't be so sure," Matt muttered.

...

Ok, I'm bored with this chapter. Next chapter, I hope it'll be way more interesting to type.

Oh yeah, before I for get Rieva(RN-Rosabell) belongs to xXDeath-N'-HellXx, not me. THANX SO MUCH U THREE!! I'm still open to new characters if ya want. This story is fun to write. And I'm finally seeing a few minor errors(thanx for pointing them out guys). MANY THANX AGAIN PEOPLE!!


	6. Who Wants to Party

Ok, I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been busy with summer reading and stuff, so yeah. Also, I just remembered that Tira and Mello are supposed to have broken arms. Oops.

Ok, so I don't own Death Note. If I did, Mello, Matt, and L wouldn't have died.

...

_Two weeks later..._

"Ugh, I really don't feel like going to Art," Tira complained to Rieva, Mello, and Leanne. They were her only close friends in that class with her. "Art is so boring, I know I'm gonna fall asleep." "Quit fucking complaining," Rieva whispered, walking into the class. Leanne rolled her eyes, following.

"Ok," the teacher called to the class. He looked like he didn't want to be there. "Pair up in groups of four, you will get your assignments then." The four quickly got to an open table as the teacher handed them their assignment. "It basically says we need to paint a colorful picture together," Leanne explained. "Ugh, boring," Mello groaned. "So, what are we gonna make," Tira lazily asked. "How about a picture of all of us outside of Wammy's," Leanne suggested. Rieva looked up and smirked. "That's a good fucking idea."

...

Tira, Maiya, Kandy, Leanne, and Matt hurried to Math. The teacher made the mistake of seating them all near each other in the back. So they were a little happy. Tira sat down next to Kandy, who was in a huge conversation with Matt and Leanne. "Matt, I dare you to throw a book out the window," Kandy said, smirking. "I'll buy you a new game," Leanne said, holding back giggling. "Ok," Matt grinned, grabbing an extra book from the shelf. He then leaned back in his seat, near the open window. He threw the book back handed. All the girls, including Maiya, who was spaced out originally, watched it fly. It landed with a thud.

"Math is always interesting," Maiya said, referring to their antics. Tira could only agree.

_**DOOOONG!!**_

"LUNCH," the group shouted, sprinting towards the dining hall. They made it there fast, there class was really close to their destanation. They sat and waited for the others to arrive.

"Hey Matt, I think someone likes you," Kandy whispered, pointing to Leanne. "Leanne, isn't your birthday coming up," Tira asked. Even though she just got here about two weeks ago, she already knew her friends' birthdays. "Uh...yeah," Leanne didn't really sound excited.

"LET'S THROW HER A PARTY," they heard Neko screech, meaning the others had arrived. "Uh, you guys don't have to," Leanne stated. "But, it'll be fun," Kandy smiled. "We won't throw you a party," she stated, getting up, gesturing for Maiya, Rieva, and Tira to follow.

"What," Tira asked, obviously confused. "We are gonna throw Leanne a suprise party, so don't tell her." Kandy smirked. "Perfect, we can throw it in our room." Neko whispered. Maiya just listened. "Cool with me," Rieva smiled. "None of you better tell Leanne, or she might avoid us big time."

After a few minutes of planning who would do what, they finally agreed. Kandy would decorate the room. Neko was gonna get candy and a pinata. Rieva was in charge of music. Maiya would get a cake. Tira was to tell the boys the plan.

_Four days before the party._

"GAH, where the hell is the orange paint," Tira yelled. She was working on a picture for a present. It took her twice as long, she only had one working arm. Kandy and Neko were watching, occasionally working on their party room.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!!**_

"Enter if you want," all three spoke in unison. Matt entered, followed by a reluctant Mello. "So, why ar-" Matt was cut off by Rieva and Maiya shoving in. "Will these work," Rieva asked, holding up an arm load of CDs. "Ok, what are you monsters up to," Mello asked, looking at the painting Tira was working on.

"We are throwing a party for Leanne, bastard," Tira told them, not looking up from her work. "If you want in, you need jobs." Tira looked up, looking bored. Before Mello could refuse, Matt chirped in. "Sure, what do we gotta do.

"Simple, really," Neko giggled. "Matt, you provide games, Mello, you get soda."

Mello rolled his eyes. "You guys are idiots, Leanne won't show up."

Tira and Rieva laughed. "Aw, you thought we told her," Tira laughed. Rieva stopped and looked at the boys angrily. "If either of you tell Leanne we're throwing her a party, you will be very sorry," Rieva growled, showing her fists. "Mello just gave a quiet 'whatever, while Matt promised.

"Matt, you definitely have to be here, it's kinda obvious she likes you." Maiya piped in suddenly. Silence followed, til Kandy and Neko added. "We know Mello is gonna show up cuz Tira is gonna be here" That earned a death glare from both Mello and Tira. "Don't you have decorating to do," Tira mumbled a little to loud. "Don't you have a painting to paint." She replied. Right now, the boys were the only ones who didn't know what the painting was.

"Hey, Mello," Tira finally spoke, the silence was really bothering her. Mello looked at her. "I hope you know I don't regret breaking your arm," she said with a smirk. Kandy and Neko giggled. "You better get the soda, or I won't EVER forgive you." Tira ended with a sigh. She had to keep tough. She had to keep what her parents said to her going. "Whatever, whiny little bitch," Mello replied. "Shut up, you girly boy." Tira snapped back. It got quiet after that.

...

"Finally, they left," Tira sighed. "As if, Tira," Kandy said. "We know you enjoyed seeing Mello, why else would you just randomly insult him?"

Tira sighed again. She knew Kandy was right, but she would never admit it. "Cuz I hate his guts." Tira replied. She got up and looked at the painting. It was really going along great. She walked over to her bed and sat on it. "Ok, so what are you guys getting Leanne for her birthday," Tira asked. Kandy looked at Neko, signalling her to speak. "Well, I'm getting her a friendship necklace, and Kandy is getting her some sorta CD." Tira fell backwards, looking at the ceiling. 'In a few days, Leanne gets to have a party. I wonder why she acts like her birthday is no big deal.' While Tira was thinking, she fell asleep.

"Heh, just like her," Neko said, smiling. "I still wonder when either one of them will admit they like the boys."

"They will when they are ready, hopefully." Kandy smirked. "If they don't we'll just have to persuade them to with more teasing."

With that, Kandy and Neko fell asleep thinking about the party. All of the party planners couldn't wait.

...

Ok, like I said, I'm really sorry for the delay. I was just busy, and had a little writers block. I almost mixed up Leanne and Tira. Well, I'm gonna get the next chapter typed up either later tonight of tomorrow. THANX FOR READING!!


	7. Secrets

OK, this would've been up sooner, but my computer was messing up.

Yeah, so Death Note, Leanne, Rieva, and Maiya aren't mine. But, the other OCs and this story are mine. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Also, thanks for reading.

...

_Three days til Leanne's Birthday._

"So Matt, what are you gonna get Leanne," Tira asked. They were walking to class, so she had to ask before they went their ways. "Uh, you'll see when I give it to her," Matt mumbled, he was fixed on his DS. "Ok, well, I guess I'll see ya later," Tira said, turning. 'Meh, I'll just have Kandy or Neko make him talk,' Tira thought, smirking as she entered Art.

"Ok, so how is everyone's job going," Tira asked, sitting down. Leanne wasn't there yet, so they could talk privately. Mello said nothing, meaning he hadn't got the soda yet. "I've got the music, duh," Rieva giggled. Tira was about to speak when Leanne entered. They quickly changed the subject.

"Mello, YOU ask the teacher if we can go outside," Tira stated, crossing her arms. "Yeah, Mels, you do that and you don't have to paint." Rieva added, smiling. "FINE," Mello yelled, walking over to the teacher. After about five minutes of complaining and back talk, the teacher agreed.

"Ok," Leanne started as they got outside. "We will each draw another person." "Tira, you draw Mels," Rieva said before laughing, making Tira blush. "Leanne, you draw Rieva. Rieva, just for that out burst, you draw me and Leanne," Tira almost yelled. Rieva rolled her eyes. For the next 45 minutes, they worked, til the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

"Mello, skip next class, we got serious party planning to do," Rieva whispered.

Tira almost ran to Math. She had to get the others before they entered. "Guys, follow me, we are skipping class. Neko told us the plan to get you all this morning," Tira whispered. The group ran to the room. "Maiya, you bring some music of choice, too." Rieva said, smiling. "We are gonna be DJs." Maiya nodded.

"Ok," Neko smirked. "We have serious decorating to do. This room is so dull." Kandy and Neko began passing out a bunch of things. "We need to make this place AWESOME"

"Neko, shouldn't we decorate later? I mean, we sleep in here," Tira complained. "Yeah, but who cares," Kandy smiled. With that everyone got busy. Neko and Kandy were working on a sign. Rieva and Matt were throwing streamers everywhere. Maiya was setting things up around the room. Mello was sitting there. Tira was throwing confetti around.

"Don't just sit there Mels," Rieva said, laughing hard. She threw a bunch of glitter containers to Mello. "Throw that stuff around." Mello reluctantly got up and threw the stuff around. He was actually enjoying himself a little. Until he 'accidentally' threw some on Tira.

"Mello, you are so dead," Tira growled, throwing confetti at him. They continued throwing stuff at each other until they ran out. That's when Mello proceeded to tackling Tira. This made the others howl with laughter. "Mels," Kandy tried to say. "We know you like her, but you aren't supposed to go for her in front of us." Mello, knowing what they meant, got up and left. "Ugh, I hate him so much," Tira mumbled.

**THE REST OF THE DAY IS BORING AND NORMAL!!**

_Two days til the party._

"Ugh, FINALLY, class is over for the day," Tira sighed, exiting Science with Leanne. "Um, don't you have detention still," Leanne asked. "Yes, and your point is," Tira asked. She didn't feel like going, ever.

"Hey, Leanne, why don't you like your birthday, or barely ever talk about it," Tira asked. "Um, wasn't that math test boring," Leanne quickly asked, obviously avoiding the subject. "Why won't you tell me, I am your friend, right?" Tira asked. Leanne proceeded to walking faster. "Where are you going," Tira asked, stopping. "Uh, I have something important to do. Talk to ya later," Leanne replied.

"..."

Tira just nodded and walked to her room. 'Leanne is hiding something from us, I just have a feeling,' Tira thought. Leanne was always being nice and talked about stuff. But, whenever they tried to talk about her birthday, she either changed the subject, or said she had something important to do.

"Kandy, Neko, I think Leanne is hi-" she stopped when she saw the boys in her room. "Um, how come you didn't tell me that they were gonna be here." Tira hated being surprised. "That doesn't matter," Kandy said. "What's up with Leanne?" Matt asked, sounding concerned. "Well, I think she's hiding something from us." Tira went on to explain what happened earlier.

"Why do you try to concern yourself with other peoples lives." Neko asked, making Tira irritated. "As if you don't. You are trying to get me to say I like Mello, which I don't," Tira growled. "Right, sure you don't," Kandy said sarcastically. "I'll let that slide," Tira mumbled.

"We were just talking with them on how the room looks," Neko said. "That reminds me, don't let Leanne enter the room," Kandy said. "If she does, that ruuins the suprise." "We know, don't keep reminding us," Mello muttered. Tira walked over to her painting. It was looking great. "Pass me the red and black, please," Tira said. Silence.

Tira turned to see that the room was empty. "...alone. I'm alone," Tira whispered to herself. She went to the window and looked outside. It was dark out. She then went over to her bed and began crying, something she hadn't done in a while. She disliked being alone.

Ten minutes later, she began trying to stop. "I-I gotta pull myself together," she stuttered. "I won't l-let them see me weak. Ever."

She went back to her painting. She wished the others were still in the room, the silence was killing her.

_An hour later._

"Hey Tira, sorry we left, the boys wanted to t-" they saw Tira laying next to the painting, sleeping.

"Um, should we wake her up," Kandy asked. "Nah, let her go."

They were quiet. Then, Kandy spoke up. "She must've had a bad life." "Who, Tira, or Leanne," Neko asked. "Both...But not just them...All of us."

"Well, we gotta make the best of it." Kandy sighed.

With that, they went to Rieva's room. They were going to spend the night there.

...

Ok, I really can't believe how many people reviewed. Thanks to you all. I have a plan ready for the rest, but I need to figure out how I want to write it.


	8. First Party, Then Plan

OMG, this is the last time I take a break from from stuff. I'm now up at 2 in the morning, typing this.

YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I DON'T OWN A BUNCH OF THIS STUFF(hyped on sugar).

...

_One day til the party._

Tira couldn't stop shaking. She was so excited for the party. Her painting was done, the room looked great, it was Friday...God was smiling on them. "Tira, are you ok," Leanne asked, seating herself in her chair. It was science time. "Yeah, I'm great," Tira said, smiling. Tira wanted to say happy almost birthday, but she remembered Leanne's negative reaction. 'Mabye I can ask Matt what's up with her,' Tira thought before setting her head on the desk. "Wake me when class is over," Tira mumbled before going to sleep.

...

"This party is gonna be sweet," Kandy almost screeched. All of them, aside from Leane, were sitting in the party room. "Who needs planners when you got us," Neko laughed. Matt was studying the painting. "A-are you sure you wanna g-give her t-this," Matt stuttered. "Don't be nervous Matt, it's great," Tira said.

_**DOOOOONG!!**_

"FOOD," they all yelled, running for the door. Maiya made it out first, before everyone elso feel on each other falling out the door.

"Yo, Leanne, can you come to my room tomorrow at 7pm. I need help in Biology." Tira asked Leanne. Thank god for lying skills. "Uh, sure" Leanne said, smiling a little. Tira ran back to the table, whispering that Leanne would be there.

_Party Day, 6:55pm._

"OK, is everyone ready," Rieva asked. "Yup," Tira smirked. "Mhm," Matt said, smiling. "Totally," Neko giggled. "Yes," Kandy almost yelled. "Yes," Maiya said, noddimng. "As I'll ever be," Mello mumbled. "Ok, DJs, go to the music stand," Rieva said, pointing to the stand with CDs covering it. They got there just as they heard a knock on the door.

"Tira, you ready to s-" Leanne was cut off by her friends. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEANNE!!" "Oh...my...god...thanks guys," Leanne smiled. "We all got you presents."

"I gots you a friendship bracelet," Neko said, handing Leanne a shiny silver bracelet with half a heart on it. Before Leanne could reply, Kandy handed her a ring. "I got ya a mood ring." she happily stated. Rieva was next. "I hope you like it." It was a pendant with a mysterious coin on it. Maiya, out of nowhere, handed her a red tank top with weird patterns on it. "There...happy birthday," she mumbled. Mello was next. He handed her a studded belt, then walked away wordless.

Matt seemed nervous handing her his present. Leanne looked in the box, then opened it slowly. Inside was a beautiful gold locket. There were pictures in it already. On the left was a picture of Leanne. On the right, a picture of the group. "Oh...it's beautiful." Leanne smiled. Matt was standing there, shaking. "H-happy birthday," he managed to stutter. "My turn," Tira half giggled before handing Leanne a flipped over picture. It read 'Happy birthday Leanne' then an arrow pointing to the front. Leanne flipped it, then turned deep red.

"I really outdid myself," Tira stated, observing the pictue with everyone else. It was a huge sunset. And planted right in the center was two people, kissing. It was obviously Matt and Leanne. "Tira, why did you give her that," Mello asked, on the verge of laughing. "Hey, two things. 1:I think they make a very cute couple. And 2:Neko and Kandy gave me the idea." Tira stated, crossing her arms.

_15 minutes later._

"Matt, you so can't eat the cake whole, it's not nor-" Rieva was cut off by Leanne. "Uh, I'm getting tired," she yawned. "Thanks and all, but I'm gonna go." As she was leaving, Tira and Matt looked at each other before following. "Leanne, come on, it's your party," Tira protested. "Don't leave," Matt cried. "Guys, please, I'm really tired, just go in and have fun without me," Leanne replied before leaving Matt and Tira standing outside the room.

"...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER," Tira yelled. "WE TRY TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR HER, AND SHE JUST LEAVES LIKE THAT?!" Tira was known to have a bad temper. "I don't know, but it's worrying me," Matt said with a worried look. "...Mabye this has to do with the little secret she won't tell us." Tira said, cooling down a little. "I say, we read Rogers file on her. It might tell us something." Matt explained, smiling. "Um, are you stupid. Roger has his files on a computer." Tira protested. "Heh...I forgot to tell you that...I'm a hacker," Matt seemed happy with himself.

"How are we gonna get in, he's at his desk all day, like he lives there," Tira complained. "We just need a distraction...like you and Mello," Matt smirked. Tira gave him an annoyed look. "Why do I have to work with him," she growled quickly.

"I'm doing you two a favor, mabye you'll admit to liking him."

"As if, but I'll do it to see what's up with Leanne." Tira agreed. She went in to tell Mello the plan.

"...She should stop living in denial." Matt sighed before entering the room.

...

"Ok, so that's the plan," Tira whispered to Mello. The party was over, so she told him as he was leaving. "Whatever," Mello nodded, leaving.

"This place is a shiny sparkly mess." Kandy yelled from her bed. "I know...I love it," Neko replied.

"Guys, I'm gonna be gone early tomorrow," Tira said, noting that she had plans with the boys.

"KK," they screeched. Tira rolled over, smirking. 'I get to spend time with Mello...I can't wait.'

...

OK, It's 3 in the morning, and I'm beat. Night!! THANX FOR READING!!


	9. The Truth

Hi, and welcome. Hopefully, I'm not gonna stay up so late typing, like last time. Anyhow, ON WITH THE STORY!!

I don't own Death Note or Leanne, Rieva, and Maiya. The other OCs and this story are mine, so don't get lawyers to bug me.

...

"Ok, are you guys ready," Matt asked the reluctant Mello and Tira. "I guess, just go hide behind that plant," Tira huffed, pointing to a nearby plant. They had already taken their positions near Roger's office. Matt nodded and ran.

"L, I think you'll find that these students are quite calm," Roger told L. "Here, we are always-" "YOU THINK I HAVE A PROBLEM, YOU'RE THE ONE ADDICTED TO CHOCOLATE," they heard Tira screech. "AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM," Mello yelled back. "LOOK WHOSE TALKING." "Oh god, not again." L sighed. "Roger, mabye we should stop them before they tear each other to peices." Roger and L exited, giving Matt a chance to get to the computer.

"DUDE, YOU NEED A HAIRCUT, OR PEOPLE WILL THINK YOU ARE A TRANS," Tira yelled. "MABYE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO NOT INSULT EVERYONE ONE YOU SEE," Mello yelled back. They were really going at it when Roger and L stepped. "Children, calm yourselves." Roger demanded. "FINE, THIS ISN'T AN INSULT!!" With that, Tira tackled Mello, sending them both to the ground. "DON'T THINK I WON'T HIT A GIRL," Mello yelled, punching Tira. "Um...mabye we should pull them apart," L suggested. "That might wotk," Roger agreed.

After 45 minutes of pulling, yelling, kicking, and choking, L and Roger got the two apart, both restaining one of them. "What's gotten into you two," L asked. "Mello being a jerk," Tira muttered. "Tira being a spaz," Mello mumbled. Tira saw Matt leave the offica, running down the hall to not get caught. "Ok, if you two keep this up, you will both have detention til you leave here," Roger stated, gesturing to L to go back into the office. After they went back in, Mello and Tira just looked at each other.

Then, they began laughing. "Oh my god, that was so fun," Tira said. "I know, not bad insults," Mello replied. Tira stuck out her hand. "Nice working with you, Mels," Tira giggled. Mello grabbed her hand to shake it. "Same to you, Tira," he replied. They then proceeded to walking down they hall after Matt, forgetting to let go of each other's hand.

"Yo Matt, what did you find out," Tira asked. "Well, for one, Leanne lost her p-" Matt stopped when he saw the two holding hands. "Um, Tira, Mello, uh..." he pointed to their hands. Noticing what they were doing,both let go, Mello looking away while Tira began blushing. "Um, so what did you find out?" Tira almost stuttered.

"Well, Leanne lost her parents on her birthday. Thats all it says, no details." Matt explained. "Oh...I'm gonna figure out what it is then." Tira stated, running out. She threw her room key to Matt. "Follow me, I have a plan." Tira yelled.

...

"Hey, Leanne, you need to gets your presents from my room. They ARE yours," Tira loudly said, pounding on the door. "Ok, hold on," Leanne said. After a minute or two, Leanne came out. They walked to Tira's room. Leanne was unaware of the boys following them.

"After you," Tira said, smirking. "Ready," she whispered to Matt. He nodded. "Go," she whispered, entering her room. She quickly shut her door, hearing Matt lock it from the outside. Tira walked over to Leanne, who seemed frightened. "Leanne, I wanna know whats up. Why you hate your birthday. Why you never talk about your past." Tira tried stating calmly, but showed she was obviously annoyed.

"Um, I thought I was just grabbing my presents." Leanne quickly said, trying to change the subject. "Tell me," Tira demanded. "Uh...I gotta go." Leanne quickly went to the door, trying to open it to find it locked from the outside. "Leanne," Tira sighed. "You can tell me anything. I'm your friend. Just tell me, please," Tira was almost begging. Leanne kept silent. There was silence for a while, until Tira spoke up again.

"...You want to know my past?" Tira almost whispered. Leanne looked up, suprised. "Well...don't tell anyone...my parents were shot in front of my eyes. They told me to run, to be strong. Whenever other people ask, I make up a different story." Tira was almost crying. "I'm telling you this because I feel like I can trust you." Tira looked down and let tears fall from her face. "I want you to know you can trust me, no matter what." After that, more silence.

Then, Leanne began to speak. "My parents resented me. My other comitted suicide and my father was killed by a drunk driver. Now you can go and hate me like they did." She was whispering, but Tira could hear her crying. "Why would I hate you," Tira asked. "Leanne went on to explain how she was born due to her mom having an affair. How her fother abandoned her, and the name's her father called her. Tira fell deep into thought, leaving both girls silent for about five minutes.

"...So, that's why you didn't tell anyone? You were afraid of what we were gonna think?" Tira finally said. Leanne nodded. Tira smiled. "Well, I don't know what the others will think, but I don't hate you any more than I did when you were hiding the secret." Leanne looked really shocked. "Don't worry Leanne. I'm here for ya all the way." Leanne smiled. "Uh, can you not tell the others about my past." Tira snickered. "As long as you don't tell them about mine." They shook hands.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm curious about something." Tira said. "Do you get a weird feeling when you're around Matt," Tira asked, looking directly into Leanne's eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. "Y-yeah," Leanne stuttered. "That's called love. You have a crush on Matt." Tira giggled. "Yo guys, you can open the door," she yelled.

...

Over the next few weeks, Leanne began avoiding time with Matt as much as possible. All the others questioned her, but she made up excuses just like with her past. Tira knew full well not to tell anyone. Tira found herself being less rude to Mello, but still insulting him from time to time.

_March..._

"Ugh, it's finally getting warmer," Leanne yawned. They were on their way to Gym. "I know, but I don't feel like going out side for Gym. It means more owrk and orders," Tirs sighed. "Don't be so lazy," Mello complained to the girls. It was the class he resented the most: being stuck with the two girls that were best friends. "Only if you stop eating chocolate," Tira replied. Mello rolled his eyes.

_Outside_

"Ok, I wanna see who the fastest runner is for each group. First, the boys. Then, the girls." The teacher yelled. "You must go around the track once. Boys, get ready." Mello lazily got up to see Tira and Leanne giggling. "I'll never get them," Mello mumbled.

...

After his running(which he came in fifth), Mello went back to his seat. "Nice try Mello," both girls said in unison. "OH MY GOD!! MELLO, I THOUGHT YOU'D COME IN FIRST," screamed Apollo, who was about five feet away. "Ugh, annoying much," Tira mumbled. "HEY, new girl," Apollo rambled. "Tira," Tira cut her off. "I'm gonna show you I have a stronger will than you. First one back can sit next to Mello," Apollo bet. Tira rolled her eyes as the teacher demanded the girls to line up.

"And...GO!!" The girls were off. Apollo took an early lead, laughing like a maniac. 'Mello is all mine,' Apollo thought, just as she heard something behind her. She pushed herself harder. 'Damn, I won't lose to that bitch,' she thought. Suddenly, she saw Tira next to her. Her eyes were fierce. "DAMN YOU BITCH," Apollo shouted. Both girls were near the end. "I...won't LOSE TO A SELF-ABSORBED BRAT," Tira yelled, taking more speed.

"I...can't believe it," Tira said with shock in her eyes. "OH MY GOD...I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO SOME WEIRDO NEW GIRL," Apollo yelled. Tira just stood there, surprised. "Dang, good job Tira," Leanne said, making third place. Mello sat there. Even he couldn't believe it.

"Uh...what happened," Tira asked, very confused. 'How was I able to run that fast? Am I really fast now...or was I...just determined?' Tira just pondered. She spaced out. "Tira...TIRA," Leanne shouted. Mello walked over. "What's her problem," he asked. "I...don't know," Leanne responded with a sigh. Mello walked over and put his hand on Tira's shoulder, making her snap out of her thoughts and flinch. "W-what," Tira asked. "Are you ok," Leanne asked. "Yeah...let's go," Tira said, walking away kinda fast.

...

"Are you sure you're ok," Leanne asked as they left the final class of the day. "Yes. If you keep asking, I'm gonna make you talk to Matt," Tira sighed. "Or I'll just hold up the painting to you again." Leanne rolled her eyes. "So, when are you gonna admit to Mello you like him," Leanne asked in a quiet voice. "You sound like Kandy or Neko saying that," Tira scolded. She walked off in her own direction. "Where ya goin," Leanne called after her. "None of your business." Tira simply replied.

...

After a few minutes of wandering, Tira found herself outside the playroom. 'Wonder if Near's in there.' she thought, walking in. Sure enough, Near was there, building a tower with tarot cards. "Hey Near, long time, no speak," Tira simply greeted, staring at the tower. Near looked at her, aknowledging her presence.

Silence.

"...Near, why do people hate you," Tira said suddenly, trying to break the silence. "I'm smarter than them." Near simply stated. Tira nodded. "Whatever, I'm gonna go. This silence is TORTURE," she yawned and left.

...

"Tira, just tell Mels ya like him," Kandy taunted, poking Tira's forehead. Leanne was there. "No," Tira refused to tell. "Just do it, hopefully it won't kill you," Neko said. Tira looked at Leanne. "Only if Leanne tells Matt she likes him." Tira replied, pointing to Leanne. "No way," Leanne said, blushing. "We know you both like them. Leanne avoids conversations when we bring up them liking each other," Kandy started, pointing at Leanne, who was leaving the room. "And Tira pretends to hate Mello." Neko finished. "Forget it," Tira said, lying down. "Now good night."

Silence filled the room. Neko and Kandy quietly left the room, just to make sure Tira didn't hear them. "Dang, this is harder then I thought," Neko whispered. "I know," Kandy agreed. Both got quiet, obviously thinking. Then, Kandy's eyes got bright. "I have an idea," Kandy snickered. She then told Neko the plan. Neko laughed. "Oh my god, that's so like you. When do we tell the other girls." Neko asked.

"Tomorrow," Kandy laughed.

...

Ok...I was wrong, now it's midnight. I really did get side-tracked. Well, as long as I got this done. THANX FOR READING, now I need to do some brainstorming.


	10. Feelings

Oh yeah, I'm finally not tired. I can't believe how good this story is going, or how many reviews I got. I hope this chapter does good.

I HATE this disclaimer stuff. Death Note, Leanne, Maiya, and Rieva AREN'T mine. The other OCs are mine, as well as the story.

...

_The next night, dinner._

All the girls had gotten their food already. They walked over to the table. Leanne and Tira sat on one side, while the Kandy and Neko were on the other side. They were still waiting for the others.

Suddenly, Neko got an amused look in her eyes. "Leanne, I wanna know something...why are you avoiding Matt all the time," she asked, unable to hide the snicker. Tira, who was looking at the door, watching for the others, was now very focused on the conversation. She wanted to see what Leanne would do.

Leanne looked up, obviously nervous. "Huh?" Kandy smiled. "You avoid Matt and conversations about him," she spoke.

Leanne glanced at Tira, slicing a waffle(remember, Leanne loves waffles). "Uh, so, you beat Apollo in Gym yesterday. I didn't think any girl was as fast as her." Leanne muttered, obviuosly avoiding the subject.

Neko, annoyed, yelled, "DONT YOU DARE THINK OF CHANGING THE SUBJECT!!"

Leanne began blushing. "I-I really don't know what you guys are talking about." She stuttered, eating a piece of waffle.

Kandy smiled, thinking she was gonna crack soon. "Come on Leanne, you're blushing right now," She snickered.

Leanne looked down, focusing on her dinner waffle. "Uh...I...uh...well...um," she stuttered, not knowing what to say to the two, who were smiling.

"Oh my god, look how much she's blushing," Neko said, pointing to Leanne. Kandy smiled even more. "This is so priceless, Iove it," she chimed in a sing-song voice. Leanne hated this. "Don't make fun of me," she snapped. Tira smiled. 'Oh god, this is better than a T.V show,' she thought, focusing even more on the two on one fight.

Kandy smiled as her eyes shined. "Aww, come on Leanne, tell Matt you like him. Three simple words. 'I like you,' mabye even 'I love you," Kandy stated, barely able to hold back laughing.

Leanne was beet red at this point. "But...I don't like-" she tried to finish but was cut off by Neko. Neko dramatically gasped, smiling, "But, what if my love rejects me."

Kandy did a dramatic gasp also, putting her hands over her mouth. Neko and Kandy looked at each other. Then, both began laughing like maniacs.

Leanne lowered her head. Her orange bangs covered her gray eyes. She looked up, bangs still over her eyes, and stated, "Don't mock me either."

Kandy, being the dramatic person she was, put her hands on her face, continuing to mock Leanne. "But...but what if that ruins our great and beautiful friendship," she said in a sad sounding voice. Then, both girls(Neko and Kandy) began cackling mady, drawing all attention to their table. People not only stared at the table, but they crowded around the table.

Leanne looked down. She hated all the attention from everyone. "Is it really neccesary to laugh that crazy...or loud...or psychotic?" Leanne mumbled.

Leanne was getting really sick of this, so she got up and walked towards the exit, just as Matt and Mello entered. Just as she was passing them, Matt stopped. "Hey Leanne," he said, hoping to get her to speak to him. Leanne just walked faster. She only wanted to get out of there.

Kandy giggled. "Now, it's Tira's turn," she whispered. Tira overheard them. She gave them her famous death glare. "Try it, and see what happens.

This got them both to get quiet. Tira scared them at times. They didn't really want to see what would happen.

Mello and Matt finally got to the table, as the crowd was finally leaving. "What was that about," Mello asked, taking Leanne's seat, next to Tira. This made the two drama queens smile. Matt sat across from Tira, looking down. "Leanne won't talk to me, or even look at me. If I do get her to talk, she just says 'yeah, ok' or 'I have to go.' Then, she just walks away," Matt sighed, studying his dinner.

After a minute, he looked at Tira, hoping she'd have an answer. "I don't know what I did to make her ignore me," he said, looking Tira right in the eye with sad eyes, making her fidget. She hated when people looked right at her when they used that look. "I really don't know Matt. I think it's kinda my fault," Tira lied. She knew Leanne liked Matt. This was the best excuse she could think of. "I think it has something to do with that painting I made," Tira sighed. The table got quiet.

"Can you talk to her for me," Matt finally asked. Tira looked up and smiled. "No problem Matt."

Kandy, on the other hand, wanted to tell him what was really going on. "Actually, Matt, Leanne won't talk to you because-," she was cut off by Tira. "Oh, cut it out Kandy...or else," Tira warned, glaring at the girls.

_At Leanne's room..._

"Thank god I survived my first two on one attack..." Leanne sighed, staring out her window. The moonlight hit her face and the stars outside. Some of the stars twinkled in her grey eyes.

_At Tira's room, at the same time..._

"WHY do you two insist on making mine and Leanne's life really hard," Tira growled. Kandy giggled. "I don't know what you're talking about...we were only stating the truth," Kandy said while giggling. "Roger always tells us to tell the truth," Neko stated. Tira rolled her eyes. "You guys really humiliated her." Tira said, shaking her head. She got up and went to the door. "I'm gonna go over and talk to Leanne. Don't wait up for me."

After they were sure Tira was gone, both burst into laughter. "Oh man, that was so fun." Neko managed to say. "Totally...now it's Tira's turn." Kandy said, a smirk on her face. "If little miss quiet was funny, then the angry girl should be hilarious." They both nodded.

_At Leanne's room..._

"Leanne, it's just me, can I come in," Tira asked, knocking on the door. "Yeah..." Leanne muttered. Tira enetered, seeing Leanne looking very depressed. "Wow, you ok," Tira asked. Leanne nodded. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't stop the conversation." Tira sighed before going on. "Please talk to Matt a little bit. He's really sad that you're ignoring him. I had to lie and say it might've been my fault." Leanne shook her head. "I...I can't," she muttered. "Please Leanne. I really think he likes you. You don't have to tell him you like him, but at least talk to him. Please," Tira begged, giving Leanne her best puppy dog eyes. Leanne looked away, thinking.

"I won't make you talk to him, but I'm just asking that you will," Tira said, looking away, smirking.

There was silence for a little while. Then, Tira spoke up. "Can I bunk with you tonight. I really don't feel like listening to Kandy and Neko rant on about how I should admit to Mello I like him. Leanne nodded. "Thanks, I'll be back." Tira shouted, running back to her room.

"Kandy, Neko, I'm going to spend the night in Leanne's room," Tira said while walking in, to see the others were gone. Tira just nodded and grabbed her stuff: her pillow, blanket, and drawing pad with colored pencils and regular pencils. Then she left.

"..."

"..."

"Is she gone yet," Kandy asked, falling out of the closet. "Yerp," Neko said, smiling. "Good, or she would,ve ruined the surprise," Kandy whispered.

"So, Leanne, why do you like Matt," Tira asked. She really wanted to know. "Uh..." Leanne was stuttering. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. I'll even tell you why I like Mello, if you want my to." Tira sighed. Leanne looked at her, telling her to continue. "I knew you'd want me to tell first," Tira muttered. She cleared her throat. "Well...I guess it's because he's tough. And he actually isn't afraid to fight a girl. And he can be really funny at times. I guess it's also fun to mess with him," Tira said, giggling. "Ok, I told you, now you tell me," She demanded.

"Uh...well, I guess it's because he's funny, sweet, and really cute," Leanne said, trying really hard not to blush. ''Common reasons,' Tira thought.

...

_Art Class, the next day..._

Tira, Rieva, and Leanne were in a huge conversation when Mello entered. He took his seat next to Tira. "Hey Mels," Rieva said, smiling. Tira looked at him and smiled. "Hey, I got ya something," and with that, she handed him a new chocolate bar. "Stole it from the cafeteria this morning, with a few extras." Mello nodded. Leanne giggled, making Tira give her an annoyed look.

_History..._

"Why am I stuck with you two in almost every class," Mello asked Tira, annoyed. He got no response. "Are you even liastening to me," he asked. No response. "Leanne, what's wrong with her," he asked Leanne. "..." "Are you two ignoring me," he growled, turning to Leanne, only to see her asleep. "...Don't tell me Tira's sleeping also," he mumbled to himself, turning to see Tira also asleep. 'Ugh, better wake them,' he thought, about to throw his wrapper at Tira. 'Wait, she'd flip out,' he thought.

_Gym..._

"Ok, today, we have the rock wall," the teacher called. Leanne smiled, she was really good at this. "HEY BITCH," Apollo called. "You might've beat me at running, but I'm gonna climb that thing faster than you." "Yeah yeah yeah," Tira muttered.

"Hey, green bug," Tira called. "Let's have a contest." "FIRST ONE UP GETS GLOATING PRIVLEDGES," Apollo screamed. Five rows were set up. Tira, Apollo, and Leanne each took one. Two other boys got the other ones.

"GO," the teacher called to them all. Leanne started climbing like there was no tomorrow. Tira followed up, hoping she could just beat Apollo. 'Halfway there,' Tira thought to herself. Leanne was just a few rocks from the top. 'Come on...I'm almost there.'

Suddenly, she felt a hand around her ankle. "You aren't going to beat me," Apollo growled, pulling Tira's ankle. Tira lost her grip and fell(the person that was supposed to be keeping her up was in a conversation). Tira screamed. For the first time in a while, she showed she was scared. She closed her eyes and waited for impact with the floor

"..."

"..."

'...Am I...ok," Tira thought. She opened her eyes a little bit to see Mello, who seemed shocked. Tira began blushing right away. "E-what happened," she stuttered. "You ok," he asked. "Um...yeah," Tira got up, fast. She looked up at Apollo, who was laughing like a maniac. "I WIN," she screeched down, infuriating Tira. "AS IF! THE ONLY REASON YOU WON IS BECAUSE YOU PULLED MY ANKLE, MAKING ME FALL," Tira yelled. Leanne walked over to her and Mello. "You ok Tira," she asked, smiling. "Yeah," Tira said stubbornly. She turned to Mello. "Um...thanks for catching me. That really would've hurt," Tira said, giggling at the end part.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ok, it's almost lunch time. Time to embarrass Tira," Kandy said through a giggle. "This is gonna be priceless," Neko said. "We only want them to say the truth to the ones they love," Kandy said, sighing.

...

Ok, I'm done with this chapter. This is really fun. Thanks to the people who reviewed. YOU GUYS ROCK!! Til next time.


	11. The EndOr Not

Ok, really sorry for the absence. My best friend got back from Florida, and I was hanging out with her for a while.

You should know the disclaimer stuff already...I really hate repeating myself.

...

_Lunch_

"Ok, what the hell are you two up to," Rieva asked, looking suspiciously at Neko and Kandy, who were giggling. Maiya looked at them. She wanted to know as well. Kandy leaned over the table. "Can you two keep a secret?" Both girls smirked.

"Oh my gosh, thats so evil," Maiya said. "You guys want in," Neko asked. Both the others nodded as the other four arrived. Neko, Maiya, Rieva, and Kandy smirked, making Tira irritated. "Why are you guys smirking..." She thought to herself for a minute. "Never mind, I probably don't wanna know." Rieva giggled. She couldn't help it. For the rest of lunch, everyone just talked about random stuff.

_Science_

"Leanne, I really have a bad feeling. Is it just me, or did Neko, Kandy, Rieva, and Maiya look suspicious." Tira hated this feeling. "It's probably just you," Leanne responded. Tira looked out the window. The teacher was giving her a headache. "You know the drill, Leanne."

_After classes._

"Ugh, I hate the math teacher. How dare she give us homework on the weekend," Tira muttered as she entered her room, Leanne behind her. They saw the other girls in there. "Um, why are there people in here," Tira asked. "We invited them, we have a few hours til dinner," Kandy stated matter-of-factively. "Whatever, I'm gonna wander the halls with Leanne," Tira mumbled loud enough for them to hear, throwing her books at her bed. After they left, Rieva smiled. "Awesome, they still don't know." "So, this happens after dinner," Maiya added. Kandy smiled large. "I hope it works."

_Two hours later._

"Hey, look who showed up," Matt said, seeing Leanne and Tira enter. Leanne was about to leave, but Tira grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Don't worry. Just talk to him if he talks to you," She whispered. "Hey Matt, Mels, where are the others," Tira asked, eying the empty seats. "Who knows," Mello said, like he really didn't care. Tira's eyes sparkled. "We're gonna go on a search for them after we eat," she cried. Mello looked at Tira like she was crazy. Tira looked at him like he was stupid.

...

"RRRRGH, THEY AREN'T ANYWHERE!!" Tira screamed, punching the wall. "Hey genius, mabye they are still in your room," Mello muttered a little too loud. Tira turned to him and smirked. "Lets's all check." The went through hall after hall, getting lost, complaining that they were going in circles, and yelling that someone stepped on their foot, they made it. Tira banged on the door. "You guys still in there." She heard giggling. Leanne was shaking, either she was afraid, or Matt was too close to her. "Ok, on three." Tira whispered. "Then what," Mello asked. "We run at the door," Tira said. "THREE," she yelled. Just as they were about to hit the door, it flew open. They fell into the room.

"YAY, you all made it," Kandy cheered. Maiya closed the door. Rieva smiled. "We are gonna play 'Truth or Dare." Neko stated. "Leanne, you first." Leanne looked around nevously. "Truth," she said. "Um...is it true...that you live at Wammy's." Kandy asked. Leanne blinked. That had to be the stupidest thing she ever heard. "Yes," she said rolling her eyes. "Matt's turn." Matt thought for a second. "Dare." "We dare you...to KISS LEANNE!!" Kandy shouted. Matt looked shocked while Leanne turned bright red. Both froze up, looking at each other. Neko, seeing them freeze, got behind Matt. "Go," she said, pushing the back of his head forward. His lips crashed into Leanne's. They sat there for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Finally, they both began kissing back.

"Yays, we have a new couple," Neko said, smiling. "Mels, your up." Mello chose dare. "Throw your chocolate bar out the window." Mello looked horrified. He didn't move for five minutes. Finally, he reluctantly got up. He slowly went to the window. He held the chocolate outside, unable to let go. "...NOW," Kandy screamed right behind Mello, making him jump AND let go of the chocolate bar. He gave Neko and Kandy a major death glare. "Tira, go." Kandy said. "Fine...dare." Kandy smiled. "Ok, we dare you to...uh...go into the closet...with Mello." Tira looked at all the people in the room. Maiya and Rieva laughed. Kandy and Neko smiled. "Fine...let's go Mello," Tira mumbled. Mello followed her. Maiya slammed the door shut and locked it. "We'll let ya know when you can get out," Rieva said, smirking.

"Ugh, I hate those people," Tira complained. Mello had been quiet(for once). She sat down next to Mello, not looking at him. They sat there for about five minutes, not talking or looking at each other. Finally, Tira looked right at Mello and spoke. "Why the hell are you so quiet. Usually, you either complain or argue with me. So, what is making you quiet all of a sudden." Mello looked at her, but said nothing. Tira looked away, feeling herself fidget. 'Damn, why does he have to be staring at me.'

"..."

"..."

"..."

Tira let her thoughts take over. She'd decided to lose herself in her thoughts til this was over. She scooted over to the wall, just so she didn't fall over. Mello looked at her. He didn't know why he was being quiet. Or why she seemed to be angry. She seemed spaced out at the moment. He moved and sat next to her. He was trying to figure her out.

Out of nowhere, he saw his hand shoot up and grab Tira's one hand. She instantly looked at him, a confused look in her eyes. Suddenly, Mello leaned forward and felt her lips and his touching. They were kissing. After what seemed like ten minutes(and was actually only a few seconds), Tira pulled away. She was beet red. Mello gave her a sad, confused look. "Thank God you made the first move, I was too nevous to," Tira whispered. She smiled and leaned in. They kissed again, feeling like the world had stopped for them...until Kandy and Neko opened the door to see them still kissing. "AWWW, WE WALKED IN ON THE HAPPY COUPLE," they taunted. Tira rolled her eyes, smiling. She got up and left the closet. "Ok, now can everyone who isn't my roommate leave."

Rieva smiled and nodded. Maiya giggled a little. Leanne and Matt waved, holding each other's hand. Mello gave her a quick hug good-bye. "So, how was it," Kandy asked. Tira looked at her. "It was...pretty awesome. Thanks Kandy, Neko."

Leanne and Matt were a happy couple, as was Mello and Tira. They always seemed to be together. Tira and Mello would tease each other, but for fun. Matt and Leanne always competed in games. Maiya, Rieva, Kandy, and Neko stayed friends with Leanne, Tira, Mello, and Matt. They all lived happily...until **that** day.

_Two years later_

Tira, Leanne, Maiya, Neko, Rieva, and Kandy were walking down the halls on their fine Saturday afternoon. Mello had been called to the office, as well as Near. Matt got a new game, so he was busy. They decided to follow and listen to what they were saying. Upon reaching the office, they all ran over to the door, putting an ear to the door. All were eager to hear, when they heard most dreadful news.

"L is dead."

Rieva gasped, Kandy looked horrified, and Maiya looked ready to cry. "No way, he can't be dead," Leanne whispered. They tried to hear, but they were too shocked to make out most words. "I wonder what they're talking about," Neko asked, just as Mello yelled. "NO WAY, I CAN'T WORK WITH NEAR! WE'RE ALWAYS COMPETING!" Tira blinked. She had a bad feeling where this was going.

Then they heard feet heading for the door. The girls took cover behind the plants. Mello stomped out. "I'll do things my own way," he growled, heading for his room.

_A few days later._

Mello and Matt hadn't come down for breakfast. No one had seen them in a while. Everyone was talking in a group at Tira's table, except for Tira and Leanne. "Leanne, let's go see Roger. I wanna ask him where the guys are." Leanne nodded to Tira's hushed words. They excused themselves and ran for the office.

"ROOOOOOGER, LET US IN," both girls shouted, almost punching the door instead of knocking. When he finally opened the door, their fists were red. "Roger, do you know where Matt and Mello are," Leanne asked. Roger looked at the floor. His voice was very withdrawn. "They both left Wammy's. I don't know where they were heading, but they aren't here anymore. I'm sorry." With that, he slowly returned to his office, leaving Leanne and Tira ouside, very shocked. Leanne began sobbing as they went back to Tira's room, which was empty. Tira joined in the sobbing. They sat there for almost an hour, crying. When they finished, there was an erie silence.

"..."

"..."

"...They're gone...no...I won't let them be gone." Tira mumbled. "Tira...what do you mean," Leanne asked. Tira looked right at Leanne, the willful spark entering her icy blue eyes. "What I mean is that we are gonna find them." Leanne looked very shocked. "But...where will we go." Tira smiled, picking up a black cell phone. "I think my friends can handle that. They'd be more than happy to help us." Leanne smiled. The other girls entered the room. After explaining that they guys were gone, they all decided it'd be wrong to leave any of them behind. So, all six girls began planning their leave. They focused on their new mission: to find Mello and Matt.

...

Wow, I think this story is done. I'm gonna think of making a sequel, but I'm really not sure yet. I can't believe all the reviews. Thank you to the people who helped me with the story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. If I don't make a sequel, I'm definitely gonna write a new story. BYE!!


End file.
